ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Farruca Fly
If you're doing this NM for the Magian trials you can team up with others needing Jyeshtha since they're both Tier II VNMs, can pop in the same areas and are involved in other magian weapon trials including Sword (Pld, Blu and Rdm), Great Axe (War) and Katana (Nin). Sometimes a Jyeshtha party will kill Farruca Fly in order to get Jyeshtha to pop. It's a win-win situation for everyone. --Quixacotl@Odin 23:30, October 10, 2010 (UTC) For those heavy on DRG, MNK and WAR doing weapon trials, this fight can be a bit rough. TP before hand and eat attack food or pizza because this NM has high defense, but rather low evasion. Make sure Shell is up (if you don't have a lot of mages get it from the Field Manual). Stun and shadows are important on this NM. Utsusemi will absorb Somersault with one shadow. DD should keep a stunning WS at hand. His spells have a moderately long casting time and are easy to Stun. BLU dominates this fight. When we were down to 7 members (DD and one WHM), one member asked his BLU friend to assist. Head Butt easily keeps it Stun-locked, with Temporal Shift set for emergencies during Perfect Dodge. Healing Breeze and Magic Fruit helped a lot since we were low on healing. We went from multiple deaths in the first four runs, to zero deaths in the last two runs with the BLU. PUP is also a great job for this fight. One of our MNKs also had PUP and utilized the Black Mage automaton with great success. Much of the fight will be spent waiting for Perfect Dodge to wear off, and the automaton's hate-less nukes really shine in this situation. :Automaton nukes aren't hateless. Tahngarthortalk- 02:04, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :: They are if the automaton is deactivated right after the nuke, taking away all enmity. "Hateless nuking" is a strategy, any PUP knows what it means... --Seedling 22:34, July 6, 2010 (UTC) One last tip that will potentially save you some grief: Skip Meriphataud Mountains S. Starting a West Sarutabaruta, your party should be able to cycle through the remaining three zones in around an hour, allowing time for the first NM to re-spawn in West Sarutabaruta. --Shizoku 21:23, April 5, 2010 (UTC) After attempting to kill this NM, I noticed his hate was very strange. He seems to go after the person who did the most recent action. For example, I was kiting for a good 5-10 minutes on RDM casting Bio3, Poison2, etc and then a friend casted Baraera once and it went straight for him. Then I just had to cast shadows and immediately had hate again... 4 man kill... Killed this with 3 (RDM/DRK,BRD/WHM,NIN/WAR) and a THF/NIN friend came out at about 40%. RDM/DRK - kept dots/enfeebs on it while keeping haste/cures on tank and stunning whatever agas possible. Mainly focused on stunning aeroaga3 since the graviga and silencga are harmless for the most part. BRD/WHM - double mambo for then tank, silena tank asap after silencga, elegy on the fly and keep ballad on the rdm. Helped cure tank if needed. NIN/WAR - EVA tanked it, keep blind on it and it won't hit you often. Can get scary because it will aga then somersault right after. So save NI for tough moments. Also save voke for when someone else pulls hate as the hate on this thing is kinda weird. But should be no problems holding it then just voke when it turns away from you. Also try to have your hp @1300+ to survive a somersault if you get unlucky and get hit by one. I ate tav tacos for the extra defense and it did wonders (After getting one shotted by somersault for 1200 first go round.) somersault seemed to do 700-1000 with taco. Just be patient with this fight and it's not too bad. Bring some echos for a smoother fight. ALso a few things I noticed was that the fly seems to become more accurate while under perfect dodge. Also is either VERY resistant or completely immune to paralyze as we didn't land it once. 3 Man Kill(essentially duo) DNC/NIN and NIN/DNC tanked with EVA gear and bounced hate back and forth. Fight was started by COR(our third) accidentally popping it. First 10% had COR helping with Ninja/ranger rolls until he was killed. Then the majority of the fight was me and the NIN bouncing hate back and forth. Violent Flourish was an amazing help and I probably stunned over 60% of his spells with it. Towards the end of the fight me and ninja called npc for a few minutes before they were killed, his stayed out. One main problem was the NMs evasion, even though I was using squid+1 I still had trouble. Would probably avoid using joyuse next time. Ninja was not using any enfeebs(I think they would have been resisted anyways). Overall it was a very challenging and exciting fight that took almost an hour. Could be easily redone with DNC/NIN NIN/DNC and a RDM. No drop.Markscp 03:28, April 14, 2010 (UTC) 3 Man Kill PLD/NIN BLM/RDM and a lvl 61 WHM triod this. Tank in normal gear, and go easy on nukes. At last 20% go heavy on nukes. WHM needs to look for para and be ready on it since its a bitch. Then just tank it like any other NM. Long fight. Did not spam cursed sphere at under 20% but did use it more frequent. PUP/NIN duo Store TP on the matons before fight, and Tactical Switch when needed. Get Protect, Shell and reraise from book if needed. With a good evasion set, most attacks will miss, allowing you to get by with Utsusemi:Ichi. Try to have one PUP with TP at all times, to stun -ga spells, and have the other use Stringing Pummel to put the hurt to it. One PUP can hold out long enough for the other PUP to recover if killed. For pets, use Soulsoother, and park it out of range of aoe spells. Do NOT use Eraser. --Seedling 19:03, July 11, 2010 (UTC) DRG/WHM & THF/NIN duo Pretty easy duo for DRG since they can main heal, have a melee/nin fight it and the drg stay back for healing breath, @90 thf/nin can wear it down very quickly, and little healing is needed. Brimstone 05:00, December 24, 2010 (UTC) 90MNK/WAR , 82RDM/WHM dualbox Dualboxed with no real issues. Not really any notable gear on mnk. Tantra+1 pants, aurore body/hat, o.kote. No noteworthy gear on rdm. Just cure4 spam, convert, more cure4's until the NM died. Used perfect counter whenever available. Yellow curry bun for food. --Operaman 16:52, December 24, 2010 (UTC) 80DNC/NIN solo level 80DNC/NIN pretty interesting solo. 320 evasion skill(+31 skill 4 merits) but only +47 evasion. Get Shall V from the field manual incase you miss a violent flourish. Completely unnecessary but there are some rocks you can kite around Southwest of outpost in West Sarutabaruta for two hour, but you should be able to run out of range anyway. What I do is every time I stun a spell I'll recast Utsusemi Ichi, even if I'm only missing one shadow, save Ni for when you need it.--Richi91 02:58, June 29, 2010 (UTC) level estimate 186 exp to 3 level 80s, about level 85. Solo Soloed by 90Mnk/Nin using Vile +1 and Vile elixirs. It is very important to keep your shadows up at all times. Did it again with my fellow npc and did not need any meds. --Prep 21:18, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Solo'd by bst using standard dipper eva tank method.--Gotterdammerung 08:50, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Soloed by BST90/NIN45 (Sub honestly didn't matter - brought it for pop) using NN, 2x Guichard's Axe 8%, Ferine Legs +1, Full reward set less AF2 Feet, and of course AF2 Gloves. All things aside, I probably could have done it nude - Just bring AF for Reward after Perfect Dodge to heal Paralyze and you'll be good to go. I used probably 4-5 Zeta the entire fight, never had to resummon a pet. I let my pet do all the work. If you don't have a reward set, bring more Zeta along and be ready to use maybe 2-3 jugs. A horribly easy fight compared to Shoggoth. Cbozlol 13:48, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Soloed on 99drg/rdm. a bit rough with the paralyze procing on nearly every attack round, but possible to win, just use main lance until fly is almost dead and then switch to trial lance for kill. Frozenbear (talk) 21:15, November 23, 2012 (UTC) 90SAM/DNC solo Did it very easily with fully equiped Eva gear in every slot & Hyogugusarinotachi +1 Great Katana Violent flourish did not miss during the entire fight therefore i did not let the Nm cast any dangerous spell total str: 5 (no hasso or food) total dex: 5 total Agi: 15 total eva+: 70 total eva skill+: 25 (currently with merits 342).--Cruzen 90 NIN/DNC Solo Very easy fight. Capped evasion with 4 merits and a boxers with about ~40 evasion in gear. Keep debuffs on and stun any of the -ga's or save it for Aeroga III and just recast shadows after. Aeroga has a long cast time as he would sometimes cast while just starting an ichi cast but was still able to stun in time. Fight took 10 minutes. Spawn Locations Managed to spawn the NM in Meriphataud Mountains at I-7 and F-6. Meriphataud Mountains (S) in the H-11 area. West Sarutabaruta and West Sarutabaruta (S) popped on Starfall Hillock in both areas. Ruhihnkait (talk)